Behind the Veil of Steam
by XxXAmaneXxX
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday and Ino suceeds in dragging her to an onsen with Temari, tenten, and Hinata. But who shows up at the onsen other than Sasuke Uchiha who left Konoha 4 years ago after breaking Sakura's heart. What will happen behind the veil of steam


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the song "misery business"…sadly….

"_Don't leave…I… love you…." The tears flowed down her devastated eyes as she begged him for the last time. Trying to convince him to stay with her. She loved him… yet she knew that would not be reason enough for him to stay in the village…_

_She had been told many years ago by her okaa-san that love could move mountains if it was pure and strong. Well she was now testing it out and it didn't seem to be working._

"_Stupid." Was his response. He was shattering her 13 year old heart in a matter of seconds. She always knew he had a power over her actions and heart… she never realized how strong that power was until then. "If you leave I'll scream!" She would get him to stay! It didn't matter if she fought fair or not. He however felt the same as he disappeared from her vision. _

_Her heart skipped a beat as she thought he had already left. Until she heard, no more like felt his hot breath on her neck. It gave her Goosebumps. What she wanted to do then more then ever was to turn around and plant her lips on his. _

_"Sakura…" he said in a seductive voice. "…Thank you." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She began to turn around when her vision began fading. The last thing she saw before blacking out was his lips. They were saying something but she could not understand. She fell into blackness….into the dark that she was always afraid of when she was younger…deeper and deeper she fell until she heard a sound… it sounded like…_

"Whoa... I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now. Whoa... it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away-

Sakura Haruno answered her cell phone. "...Hello?" she groaned into the phone. _Honestly some people need to get a life…it's too early to call anyone… _"Sakura-chan?" came a cautious voice from the other line. "What do you want Naruto?" She was really not in the mood for any of his games this morning… "Did I wake you up?" he asked concerned. "Kinda" she replied halfway through a yawn. "I'm sorry…." He seemed genuinely sorry as he spoke. "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday…"

Now Sakura felt bad… he was trying to be- "Wait…say that again!" She shrieked into the phone. "It's your 17th birthday today. Remember? It's March 28th." "SHIT!!!!" She yelled snapping the phone shut. She ran into her closet and pulled out a backpack. She threw open her drawers and began throwing thongs and bras into the bag. _Gotta get out of her, gotta get out of here!!! _ She then opened up her shirt drawer and pulled it out of the dresser itself. She dumped this and its contents into the bag. Then she raced to the shower. She striped in a matter of seconds of her red halter top and black booty shorts she wore to bed. She took a 30 second shower and rinsed her hair. She raced out of the bathroom in her towel and grabbed an orange thong with a monkey on the front, pulled it on and grabbed her old black biker shorts. Once she pulled these up she ran to the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. Halfway through, her cell phone rang again. She ignored it knowing who it was. _I need to get out of here fast!!! _When she ran back out she was still only in biker shorts and topless when her door to her apartment burst open. "Sakura where are you?" Ino's voice rang from the living room, cheerful yet demanding. "Shit..." she whispered as she opened up her pant/skirt drawer and emptied that into the bag as well after she threw in her toothbrush and toothpaste. "SAAAKURA!!" came the voice again. She quickly grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder. She didn't want to have to do it…but it was the only way to get out of there. She reached for her window still topless when the door to her bedroom burst with a bang. "sakura!" Ino said walking in wearing a purple sweat jacket over a pink halter top and a purple skirt with cheer laced into her voice. "Now why would you be at the window with a bag of clothes and not wearing a shirt?" Ino said, evil smile in place. "You wouldn't be wanting to run away so you don't have to go to your birthday party now would you?"

Sakura stood up straight from her previous position of trying to jump out the window. She let the bag fall to the ground. "No. Why would I want to do something like that Ino-chan? And why are you here so early? Weren't we supposed to all meet at the onsen's hotel at 3?" She asked trying to act innocent. "Yes well I felt the need, since you're the guest of honor, to make sure you were going to come and not skip this one like you have for the past 4 times I have tried to throw you a birthday party." She said still smiling. "And you are not coming with us with out wearing a shirt." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail at the back of her head. "Well why don't you go to the onsen so you can meet up with Hinata, TenTen, and Temari early eh? I'll see you there." She said in an attempt to get Ino away from her so that she could escape. She turned around and felt around in her bag for the bra that went with her thong. She pulled put an orange bra and put it on. When she turned back around Ino was still there flipping through her CD's. Her heart sunk…so she had to go to this party after all. Her shoulders slumped as she reached into her bag again and pulled out a white knee length skirt and an orange halter top. She walked into her bathroom and put on eyeliner and brushed her short pink hair throwing it back into a small ponytail.

When she came out of the bathroom, Ino was on her cell phone. " ….No….I'm sorry baby but you can't come…it's a girls night out…yeah we could have fun, but we'll do that when I get back…yep…I love you…no you hang up first….no you…" Sakura rolled her eyes. This would go on forever. When Ino and Chouji got into these dumb arguments over who loves who more or who would hang up first. It always made Sakura feel like throwing up. "Bye." It finally ended and Ino picked up her bag. Sakura who had decided to wait out the sickly love thing by doing her toe nails an orange color; it was her color for the day. "Ready?" Ino asked as she and Sakura left the apartment with Sakura locking up the door. "'bout as ready as I'll ever be…" She said with a forlorn sigh. "You're going to love it." Ino giggled as she walked with Sakura to the main street in Konoha. "Sure, Sure." Sakura replied unenthusiastically. She had a bad feeling in her stomache about the whole thing. She just didn't want to hurt Ino's feeling by telling her that. She'd just have to suffer through it. This would be one hell of a night.

A/n: ok I hope that you all like this story it took me all night to come up with it. In the next chapter Sakura will get to the onsen and something mite happen…. You'll see! Give me 5 reviews and I'll update see you then!


End file.
